ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Koumei Shokatsuryou
Komei was part of the Tougenen temple, where she was apparently raised by the tiger generals. Komei during this time developed a skill for fishing, as well as meeting, both Youjou, and Shiryuu, and gaining their loyalties. Soul History Koumei was a master strategist, who was able to strategize the Shu kingdom into victory at the battle of red cliffs, in fact some believe that he was the one that conjured the wind that destroyed the ships of the enemy. Appearance Komei, has long light-green hair, that are tied in two pig tails, with red beads. Komei also wears the monk attire, of the Tougenen. Personality Komei is shown to have a very emotionless personality, not showing either a smile or anger at any point, but she does seem like a caring person as she was seen comforting Gentoku when they were attacked by Kyosho. She also seems to be possessive of Gentoku when Gentoku and Kanu were going to take a bath Komei wakes up and states that Gentoku belongs to her. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Komei is shown in a sillhouete form being informed by Youjou that the plan to turn Sousou's forces against Nanyo was successful. Komei is then seen at a river, near Tougenen, fishing. She is then taken down to the bottom of the sea by a dragon, and is eventually saved by Gentoku, although she is unconscious. Komei is next seen at the temple of Tougenen, where she immediately wakes up, when Gentoku and suggested the idea of taking a bath with two people to save time. Komei then decides to leave with the Seito academy students, with Kansho as added protection, wanting to be with Gentoku as the war for modern day Kanto, as become more heated. Komei is next seen, along with Gentoku, Ekitoku, Kansho, and Kan-u from afar, at a festival enjoying themselves, but this was soon interrupted as the are attacked by Kyosho fighters. KAnsho and Ekitoku stay with them to fight off the Kyosho fighters. Komei had figured out Kyosho's plan and was unworried by their Kyosho fighters, knowing they would do them no harm. She was proven right as they left as soon as they had acquired Kan-u. Komei is then seen with the dragon jade, at a meeting with the core members of Seito, talking of their current situation. They discuss that Kyosho may have figured out that they have the dragon jade. Komei then submits to Gentoku, as she has become a stronger person through Kan-u's kidnapping. Komei then has a meeting with Nanyo's fighters, Ryomou, and Saji, where she reveals of knowledge of Saji's true identity, Shishi ouin. Komei then admits to her plan of turning Kyosho against Nanyo, as it was necessary to buy time for them. Komei also explains she needed Ryomou to get the dragon jade or else it would not have offered guidance, as Ryomou had a dragon in her. She then surrenders the Dragon jade to Nanyo in order to establish an alliance with them. Komei then talks with Gentoku, explaining that she will have to recreate the battle of Red cliffs, or else Seito was going to be destroyed by Kyosho, as it was done 1800 years ago. Komei tells Gentoku, that if she wanted to live a peaceful life she will need to stain her hands with blood first. Gentoku agrees to her terms. Komei is next seen at the battle of Red cliffs, where she confronts her rival Shibai. She mocks her and Kyosho's fighters, calling them nothing more then a mob, without their leader. The insult then makes Shibai order Kakouen to take the Dragon jade, starting the battle of Red cliffs. Komei sticks with Genotku and the dragon jade, while the battle happens, where they are eventually confronted by Bunken, who plays with Gentoku, as Gentoku is not much of a fighter. They were eventually saved by Kan-u. Komei then watches as Gentoku is devoured by Sousou, but also watches as Hakufu, save her. Komei then releases the Dragon jade, which stops Sousou in his tracks. Komei is then watches Gentoku, and Hakufu as they defeat Sousou. Komei is next seen fishing and catching over one-hundread fishes, with her loyal servant Youjou, catching every single one of them, as well as gawking the crowd, who is impressed by her skill. Trivia * Komei loves fishing and sleeping. ** In the second bonus chapter of the 11th manga volume Komei states her 'weakness' is Gentoku Ryuubi, implying she loves Ryuubi. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seito Academy